


fucking force

by intoxicatelou



Series: girls wars [2]
Category: Crossover: Girls (TV)/Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, The Force, drabble-ish, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Adam’s in the kitchen, cutting into an apple, when he feels it again.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Series: girls wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	fucking force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> epilogue-ish to [stareful blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502604)

Adam’s in the kitchen, cutting into an apple, when he feels it again.

It’s been a little over a month since he’s come back from the sex dream with the sad alien lady. He’s not usually a sentimental guy, he tends to forget the people he sleeps with almost immediately after he sleeps with them. It takes something spectacular to make him want him to remember.

Somehow, even though she didn’t have any tentacles, Rey had left an impression on him. Struck a chord he didn’t know he had.

And clearly, something about Adam must’ve been equally as memorable, because a second ago, he wasn’t hard in his kitchen. Apples aren’t exactly the kind of fruit that get his dick wet. 

“Fucking Force,” Adam curses as he feels the heroin-but-better buzz trickle down his spine, his cock leaking in his jeans untouched. He prides himself on his stamina, but something about that magic space drug makes him thirteen again. 

Adam licks his palm before shoving it into his boxers, jerking himself hard. 

Yeah, he’s a little annoyed. He had a date later tonight that he’s definitely not going to make it to because the last time Rey pulled this shit, he’d disappeared for an entire weekend. 

“Well, I’m coming, Rey” Adam gasps, a little manically on the verge of his orgasm. He’s holding off though, because this time he wants to make an entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write you a sequel but genuinely didn't have the time for it in WDLF, which is to say, the sequel *is* being written, you'll just have to wait for the next exchange... but until then, here's a little promise so you know the adventures will continue!
> 
> comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
